


Demons

by Tizixx



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Fanvid, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizixx/pseuds/Tizixx
Summary: Emmmmm.It's supposed to be a DARK universe thing. Sort of.I tried to tell a story but don't know whether I made it clear enough for you to follow the plot.Thanks for watching : )BGM: Imagine Dragons - Demons





	Demons

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D8O0_reRlVk>

PS: If you cannot watch this, it may be because of the copyright policy. You can try on another device like a computer or a laptop as it says "Your video can't be played on some devices. This can include mobile phones, video game consoles or set-top boxes."


End file.
